Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus for improving a display quality.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has a relatively small thickness, low weight and low power consumption. Thus the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images using a selectively changeable light transmittance characteristic of a liquid crystal while a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel provides light to the LCD panel. A driving circuit drives the LCD panel and thereby causes the selective changes of the light transmittance characteristic of the liquid crystals.